


Warm Eyes (teasers/preview)

by mysticstargirl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, and theyre both at the initiation competing for the lancelot spot, basically AU where harry is the same age as eggsy, but for now this is it, idec theyre gay af i guess, probably maybe add more later, this is just 117 words tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticstargirl/pseuds/mysticstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a simple thing for now, continuation will come.... eventually.</p><p>AU in which Harry Hart is 19 like Eggsy, and they're both at the initiation competing for the spot. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a preview for a fic thats coming soon.
> 
>  
> 
> yeah there's not gonna be much for this chapter until at least after my PSAT and AP exams. thanks!

Even at the very first moment of the Kingsman initiation, Harry Hart smells of something wise and lethal and experienced; from the way his eyes study his surroundings and gleam when they spot something down to the way his hands move with an unbelievable grace for anything, whether it's tying a ribbon or writing out his name in his elegant hand.

"Harry Hart." 

The boy is just about Eggsy's age, but the wisdom in his eyes makes him seem so much older- and naturally breathtakingly captivating to the boy who's grown up on a dirty city corner. 

"Eggsy Unwin." 

"Eggsy?"

Harry's eyebrow twitches up in amusement, brown eyes warm and kind, and Eggsy knows he's a goner.


	2. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first scene at the initiation, but Roxy is replaced with Harry

"…Do people actually die during this?" Eggsy asks nervously, scribbling down his name on the body bag. 

Harry gives a low chuckle, the deep vibrations of it sending little ripples of delight down the shorter boy's shoulders. 

"Of course, Eggsy. After all, this is Kingsman. There are bound to be casualties here and there." 

The boy swallows nervously at that, blue eyes widening, but when he turns to look at Harry there's a small smile playing at the other boy's lips. 

"You're shitting with me, ain't ya? You're just playing." Eggsy says, and the brown eyes pull away from the body bag to twinkle warmly at him. 

Harry doesn't respond, instead choosing to turn around and start walking towards a small group of recruits talking amongst themselves. 

"You _are_ just shittin me, innit?" He calls, but the boy only turns to shoot him a just slightly mischievous smile.

That smile _does_ things to him. 

_Fuck, this was going to be bad, wasn't it?_


End file.
